


Dreamspace Alliance

by sasunaruneechan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crossover, Draco Malfoy-centric, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Other, Post-War, Redemption, Zuko (Avatar)-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasunaruneechan/pseuds/sasunaruneechan
Summary: A year after their wars Draco, Zuko and Keith each still have their hardest battle to fight. When each of them find themselves alone more than ever in their own world their dreams bring them together. Sometimes, in ones hour of need, it is only help from outside your world that can safe you. None of them could’ve imagined just how literal they’d experience that.





	1. Summary

**Draco**.

After a year Hogwarts has been rebuild and all students of sixth year are required to come back for one more year to properly finish it and get their N.E.W.T.s. Lucius is in Askaban while Draco and Narcissa have been under probation. This meaning that they weren’t allowed to use magic. As a part of his probation Draco is now required to return to Hogwarts to finish his school properly. But like the mark on his arm, his reputation doesn’t fade over a year and he’ll soon find that his last year will be the hardest yet.

**Zuko**.

With the war over, his sister and father imprisoned, one would think things would be better, easier. It’s a year later and being the Firelord proves however more challenging than Zuko had feared. It’s hard to see who he can trust and like the scar on the left side of his face the Firenations actions during the war won’t get forgotten that easily by the other nations and while his allies dwindle away Zuko will start to question himself more than ever before.

**Keith**.

While the resistance was founded to stop the Galra’s cruel reign it has turned into a witch-hunt a year after the war ended. As hated as the Galra have been, as destructive as they were, any who carry their blood will now be killed, tortured or enslaved. The Galra have turned into a race that has truly fallen from grace to as low as it can be. Keith has been working as mediator between the Galra and other races. Yet, like the scar on his cheek, his blood will never change and as he soon finds himself hunted by those he used to fight for, Voltron gets more divided than ever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I don't know about you guys but the anti-heroes in stories have always fascinated me more than the actual heroes and Draco, Zuko and Keith certainly fit that category. Yet I could not find a single fic out there that focused on these three and their redemption story. (For we all know that there is a lot more of that than what we've seen in cannon, especially Draco.) So, after weeks of having this idea in my head I decided to write one myself.  
It all depends on the reactions from you guys though. I don't have much time and motivation to make this a very big thing right now, but if people like to read a story like this and let me know with comments, then the time I'm willing to put into this will be a lot more.
> 
> It's mainly a Draco, Zuko and Keith story in their own worlds. Other characters will be a part of their world but this is a non-slash, a non-romance, fanfic. Some relations might get developed later on in the story but the focus of it will still be on the growing friendship between three boys from different worlds who have a lot in common with one another.  
Like the idea? Leave a comment! I don't have a lot of time for writing, so the more reactions the more motivated I'd be and the faster the updates will come.


	2. Draco

** Chapter 1 **

**Draco**

_ “He’s just a boy.”_

_“You filthy little mudblood!”_

_“It’s an honour, Draco. You should be very grateful for this chance.”_

_“You are the Dark Lords secret weapon.”_

_“I made an unbreakable vow to protect you.”_

_“Ah, Draco, well done my boy.”_

_“These feeble attempts, it makes me believe that your heart isn’t in it.”_

_“You’re afraid Draco…”_

_“Ah, and here he is.” The Dark Lords voice sounded as he spread his arms theatrically, wand in hand. As Lucius stepped to the side Draco kneeled before the master of death._

_“It’s an honour, my lord.” Draco said, grateful that his voice wasn’t trembling. The mere presence of the Dark Lord was imposing enough to make his instincts scream at him to flee. _

_“You are going to play a very important part in my plans.” With the tip of his wand he made Draco look up to him as Voldemort’s piercing eyes seemed to read right through him. Honestly, if it had been anyone else, anyone less dangerous, Draco would have hit the humiliating gesture away. “You better be prepared to follow every order I give you.”_

_“I am.” Draco answered dutifully after swallowing hard. The following minutes he recited the vows he was supposed to say, his father having prepared him well for his initiation into the Death Eater cycle. _

_“Give me your left arm.” The Dark Lord ordered and with dread the young Malfoy did so. “This will hurt. Feel free to scream.” Voldemort said and Draco suppressed the shiver down his spine when he noticed the malicious smile. _

_He thought he had been prepared, that he had been ready and knew how much pain he was going to be in. He was wrong. Draco gasped as the spell started. At first the feeling was comparable to an injection, but soon it felt like his arm was on fire. He screamed, but shortly for it soon turned into a silent scream, unable to breath out as his body started to shake. It felt vulgar, wrong, like his body was being violated by something so dark and evil that it tried to resist with everything it had. When the Dark lord released his arm Draco slumped forward a bit, feeling the fire in his arm intensify with every slithering movement the Dark Mark made. He finally managed to breath out, gasping shortly for air as he tried to hold back his grunts of pain, biting his tongue until it blead. _

_“Rise.” The Dark Lord commanded and Draco actually managed to do so despite his trembling and shocking body. “You did better than most other Death Eaters. I do expect to be impressed like this in your future endeavours.” Draco managed a small nod, not daring to speak. “Leave. We shall discuss your role later.”_

_His father was quickly by his side as Draco managed to slowly turn around, every movement making his body scream. He vaguely registered how his father was called back by the dark one and his mother quickly took his place, supporting him out of the room. As soon as they were out of sight Draco couldn’t hold on anymore. His body collapsed to the ground and his mind quickly went into unconsciousness. _

With a gasp Draco woke up. It took him a minute to register where he was, that the dream had been a memory of a dark time now passed. With a groan he sat up in his bed, his head hurting again like it often did after his nightmares. His left lower arm hurt again as well, he noted. _Scratched it again…_ He noticed with dismay as he looks at the red skin which made the black mark even more prominent. Lately he finds himself scratching at the mark in his sleep, as if he’s trying to get rid of it that way. He knows by now that that doesn’t work. The few healers that dared to take a look at it said that the mark was inerasable and could only fade over time, if he was lucky. He had considered burning it over or cutting it out but even that was no guarantee and could make it more visible instead.  
With a sigh Draco stood up, two hours early but knowing that he wouldn’t be able to sleep anymore anyway, and started his daily routine slowly and often sinking away in thought. Thoughts about the past, memories he’d rather keep buried, and thoughts about the future and his apprehension for his return to Hogwarts.  
After the war ended, after the battle of Hogwarts, Lucius Malfoy was arrested and sent to Azkaban while the Malfoy Mansion was confiscated. Narcissa and Draco had a short hearing of their own in which their roles in the war were weighed against each other. Draco learned that Harry bloody Potter of all people had stood up for him and his mother. It’s no surprise that the influence of the “Grand Saviour” meant more than anything the opposition could have thrown at them. Why Potter did it Draco didn’t know. He did know he wanted nothing to do with the boy who lived twice and he’ll make sure to avoid him as much as possible during their last year at Hogwarts.  
Draco had received the letter last week, like he used to every year for so long. Along with it came a letter from McGonagall stating that he was to directly Floo to her office a few days before most students were to arrive. He would get his wand back then and she’ll probably give him an overview of the terms of his stay and a repeat of the rules. 

Shortly before it was time for Draco to go his mother found him staring into the fire in their hearth. They had been staying at the summer house during the time the Aurors of the ministry had taken the Mansion to rinse it of dark magic and confiscate anything illegal. If it had been up to Draco they would’ve never returned.

“Ready?” Narcissa asked softly, stepping between him and the fire. She knew it reminded him of the near death experience in the room of requirement. Draco just sighed and she gently straightened his green tie. “It’s not going to be easy, but as long as you keep your head down and out of trouble you should be alright.”

“I know.” Draco answered and they shared an understanding look when their eyes met. They had become a lot closer over the past year, closer than they’d ever been as far as he could tell.

They said their goodbye’s when the time announced the hour of reckoning was near and with his suitcase in hand Draco stepped into the hearth that took him with some powder and a few words to the head mistresses office.

“It is nice to see that your punctuality hasn’t suffered over the past few years, mister Malfoy.” Said McGonagall while Draco was still dusting some ashes of his school uniform.

“Mrs. McGonagall.” Draco acknowledged her with a nod and she wordlessly pointed him to a nearby chair.

“Leave your suitcase where it is, this chair is not going to be your new residence after all.” McGonagall stated and he obeyed her. “The house elves will take it up to your room. Sit.”

“Yes, ma'm.” Draco answered politely, keeping his guard up. Over the past year he and his mother had multiple encounters with others that showed that they weren’t welcome at all. The glares that they’d get, even from those they used to have frequently gatherings with, spoke of their rejection of the Malfoy family.

“You will be staying with the other Slytherins that will return for this last year.” Minerva started. “Here is your wand back which I expect you to only use during classes where it is to be expected of you under a professors instructions. You are not allowed to leave school grounds. Unlike other students you are not permitted to visit Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley or any other place outside Hogwarts.” The headmistress then continued recounting the rules, about the Dark Forest, curfew, the forbidden sections and so on, Draco already knew by heart from hearing them so often. He was then given his class schedule and the new password for the Slytherin common room.

After a last warning to behave and that he shouldn’t disappoint her he was dismissed and the Slytherin boy made his way to the dungeons. His footsteps echoed through the empty hallways that would all too soon be filled with the many sounds of exited adolescents from year one to seven. A stark contrast to the sounds of destruction only a year ago. Draco was grateful he didn’t have to enter Hogwarts through the main entrance, memories of that fight being still far to fresh even after all this time. The hallways alone were enough to bring back memories. Here he’d walked in front of all the other Death Eaters after Dumbledore’s death, there the entrance to that faith deciding staircase to the Astronomy Tower, he walked past the place Snape had pushed him against the wall to confront him while offering his help with his ‘special mission’, if he took the pass to the right he’d come across the bathroom Potter had nearly cursed him to death. All these memories were like glass shards in his chest, damaging his heart in scars and causing the pain of guilt to be near unbearable. This place seemed to scream at him that he was a failure, a disappointment, a nobody who could only destroy everything he touched.

Literally.

The paintings on the walls seemed to empty out as he walked by, some figures brave enough to stay and just glare at him. The usual chatter between the paintings would cease and he’d hear the sometimes angry whispers as soon as he had passed. Draco quickened his phase down the moving chairs. If this was just the paintings, he really was going to be in for it when the castle was bustling with all the other students.

When he entered the Slytherin common room he was surprised to see a couple other students already there. Like the paintings, they fell silent as soon as they noticed just who entered the Slytherin house and the looks Draco received weren’t exactly the welcoming type. Draco just ignored them, making his way to the boys dormitories. He was fine with it, the more distance they kept from him the better. He had no intentions whatsoever to become close to anyone this year. He was here because he wasn’t given a choice. Hogwarts was the prison he was sent to instead of Azkaban. He’ll sit his time out and then he’d leave this place behind for good. It’s not like he needed anyone to get through the year after all.  
After entering the sleeping quarters he noticed that his suitcase had been thrown onto the bed standing apart from the others in an alcove. It was the worst bed in the dormitory because some of the windows kept leaking the water from the lake. No matter how many times it got fixed, it always broke again. Draco sighed. He shouldn’t be surprised really. Yet he had hoped that by being early he’d at least get to choose his bed for this year. Then again, having his bed stand apart somewhat from the others is definitely a plus, so if he had to fix a few windows every once in a while it would be worth it. Feeling slightly better by the place he got assigned to for the rest of the year Draco set to fixing the window. McGonagall might have said that he wasn’t allowed to use magic out of class, but he’s fairly sure no one would notice. Besides, the others might dislike him now, they are still Slytherins. There is no way they would rat some of their own out.  
He had just finished making the place his own when the announcement came that all students were expected to go to the Great Hall. Draco sighed, the constricting feeling in his chest returning as his heart sped up. It would be alright, he was sure. If he just kept his head down and out of the way and ignored the gossiping and the staring and perhaps a shove here or there, he was going to be just fine. …Yeah. Right…

In the Great Hall Draco sat at his usual place, though this time no one sat near him. He had noticed before that the students in the Slytherin Common Room were not ones he knew well. Yes, he had seen them in class before, he probably knew their names, but he hadn’t actually had the chance to speak with them. No, let’s be honest here. He hadn’t bothered to actually notice them because he had thought he was better than them. He had thought he was better than anyone else and for what? Because of his father? Hah, what a joke that turned out to be. Merlin what was he stupid back then…

Draco got pulled from his musings as a tiny origami dragon landed in front of him. He picked it up and looked around, but it seemed every other student had only eyes for the sorting and the speeches at the dais. He looked back down and opened the note carefully, the dragon trying to bite him and actually managing to give him a papercut. When he unfolded the paper it was a single line that was written on it.

_ “You won’t make it till the end of this year.”_

So the death threats had even followed him here? This year was certainly going to be harder than he had thought...

**To be continued.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rather quet start of this story, but don't worry it will speed up soon enough. Each chapter will be devoted to our main three (anti) heroes so Zuko will be next.  
If you like the idea, please let me know! Writing takes a lot of time after all so some reactions does wonders for my motivation to continue this story.


	3. Zuko

** Chapter 2 **

**Zuko**

It was a stormy night unlike many others. The powerful blasts of wind made it seem like the Air Nomads had finally decided to effect their revenge upon the Fire Nation. The hot wind brought specs of sharp dust with them and the clouds in the sky would glide by swiftly as if they were on the run for the ominous weather.  
A dark figure sneaked through the dark corridors of the royal palace. Silent as a shadow it made its way from corner to corner, effectively avoiding the guards that made their rounds. It had been one of the maids that had let him in, the land around the royal palace to barren to infiltrate the estate effectively without some inside help. He managed to get to the second floor, having the grand bed chamber of the imposter in sight. The near invisible man took a deep breath, steeling his nerves, and felt for the small veil in his pocket. He then walked calmly, soundlessly to the guard standing in front of the door. The foolish man had been in deep thought it seemed for he did not notice the intruder until he was right behind him. As soon as the guard turned around, the dark figure unstopped the veil and blew the dust within it in the man’s face. Within seconds the pathetic excuse for a guard slipped away into unconsciousness. The man caught him without a sound and carefully, almost gently, set him against the wall before making his way to the door. It didn’t take long for him to enter the grand room where the once a prince slept. Low fire in the fireplace was the only source of light he had, but it was more than enough to see the sleeping figure in the exaggeratedly grand bed. He carefully slipped his knife out of his pocket, the cold steel ironically reflecting the warm light of the fire shortly. Dark thoughts went through his head as he approached the sleeping figure and his soon to be victim. He would rid his country of this imposter that so many dare call hero. This princeling who knew nothing of reigning a country, let alone making it prosperous. If not Ozai it should have been Azula who reigned the Fire Nation and brought it to glory. Yet, not even with his own hands, this child had taken the throne, stripped the former Fire Lord of his power and imprisoned one of the strongest female benders in royal Fire Nation history. The prosperity the country enjoyed was gone now. Hardly a year had passed and most of the nation was losing its wealth, having to pay for those low-life nations. As compensation, they said! The outrage! After all that the Fire Nation did to help them grow in technology and transportation! Yet this is how they thanked them, how Fire Lord Ozai was treated. This traitor, siding with the evil avatar, would pay making the Fire Nation fall from grace like this!  
The assassin raised his knife high above the sleeper, a red glint of rage in his eyes. The burning heat seemed to consume him from the inside. He could feel it in his head, the clamminess of his hands as they started to tremble with pent up rage. It was already too late when he realized that the heat in his hands wasn’t his own and with a short yelp he dropped the red shimmering knife that was slowly burning his hands. As soon as he did he felt the kick in his stomach and the sleeping figure was sleeping no more. With an incredible agility his would have been victim made short work of disarming and capturing him. Still dazed he belatedly thought that he should have known better…

“The intruder had not used any bending at all so it is rather difficult to say from which nation he came. However, we did find the maid who had let him into the castle and we suspect he was one of former Fire Lord Ozai’s followers.” The general reported.

“Is suspicion all you’ve got? After half a night of interrogating him?”

“The… culprit died, my lord. Bit a pill of poison ivy nightshade shortly after we brought him to the interrogation room.”

Zuko sighed heavily and he wordlessly dismissed the guard with a wave of his hand. He had lost count of how many assassination attempts there had been. It’s disturbing how many attempts there had been on his life, not unexpected, but disturbing never the less. After the final battle and the coronation, team Avatar got divided when each took up their respected roles of their own nations. Sokka joined his father on the trade route between the northern and southern water tribes, Toph had her own metal bending school in a colony in the earth kingdom, Katara became the head of the northern water tribe in her father’s absence though she frequently joined Aang in his life-long lasting quest to be the bridge between the human and spirit world. Although they all stayed in contact through writing it wasn’t the same as before. They weren’t a team anymore, each having different goals and roles to play now.  
With another sigh Zuko stands up and starts to prepare for the journey ahead. He has an appointment with the Earth King for negotiations about some Fire Nation colonies. These colonies, some having existed for more than a hundred years, have found their own way to make the two elements coexist. Yet, some still find that any fire benders in the Earth Kingdom should return to the Fire Nation, no matter that they never set foot in their land of heritage and that they consider themselves a part of both nations.  
Being the Fire Lord proved to be much more challenging than Zuko had feared. His uncle Iroh had retired to run his own tea house. These days there is not a day that went by during which Zuko wouldn’t give anything to have his advice, his uncles reassuring presence. He knows however that if rest and peace is what his uncle wanted it’s the least Zuko could do to give him that. He just has to take care of himself now.  
And then there was Mai… Another relationship he failed to keep. His secrets and going off on his own had driven her away. He had been trying to protect her. But he should have known better; she didn’t need his protection. Where she had gone he didn’t know. He hoped she would find someone who fitted better with her. Although, he had to admit, he didn’t miss her as much as he thought he should. It was not Mai particularly whom he missed. He just missed… someone? Someone whom he could trust, share his doubts with, who wouldn’t mind his silences or sometimes disappearances. Someone whom he could ask for advice… Maybe, just maybe, he just missed his mother…

Zuko was roused from his musings as the wagon finally stopped. It had been a long trip, but the young man hardly noticed it for his musings made it easy to lose track of time. He gathered his bearings as he stepped out of the wagon and was then escorted to the grand meeting hall of the Earth Kings castle. 

“These people have been living together for generations. Taking the Fire Benders out of the colonies would mean splitting up entire families.” Zuko explained desperately.

“If we let them stay they will overpower the Earth Kingdom citizens. Sooner or later things will escalate and I will not stand for any more tyranny from the Fire Nation! Your nation has lost the war, you either take your people back or they will be removed by force.” King Kuei stated determined, the council around him nodding in agreement.

“And do not think that we don’t know what it is you are truly after. If these colonies stay you have a way to exploit our harvests. You’d steal the food of our people and have these colonies as your wayward point to bring it to your nation. The Fire Nation has plundered our land for far too long.” Said one of the council members and acclamation from the other members made her stand up even straighter.

“I guess that it is true that the Fire Nation has exploited your kingdoms rich agriculture. However,” Zuko replied determinedly for this was no longer about just the people in the colonies. “the Fire Nations lands are mainly volcanic grounds where it’s near impossible to grow enough food for one of our districts, not to mention all of the Fire Nation. We have survived, even before the war, because of the trade network that we instigated. If you cut us of you’ll be damning an entire nation to starvation!” It was so hard to hold back the flames that threatened to leave through his clenched fists and to keep the smoke from coming from his mouth. He took a deep breath, hearing his uncle’s calming voice in his head like when he used to lose his temper. “Look,” He said, calmer now. “I understand your anger at my father and all the suffering he has caused. I, however, am not him. Nor are the citizens of my nation to blame for the way he reigned them. The Earth Kingdom is the most cultivated when it comes to agriculture. We can pay you for the food you harvest or deliver other materials we have that you might be interested in, like equals we’d profit together and thus enrich one another’s nation. There is a lot that the Earth Kingdom can learn from-“

“Enough!” Interrupted king Kuei. “I have heard enough. We can learn from you?! You sound just like the last Fire Lord. You see us as some primitive nation that needs to be thought how to be submissive to yours. If you were so different from your father you’d let our ships pass your islands without a hold instead of those outrageous taxes, taking about half our shipment! You talk about trade, yet our voyages last far longer because of the detour around the Fire Nation or we lose too much profit due to the taxes we must pay to pass through. After all that they took from us the Fire Nation has no right to ask for requests!”

“This. Is pointless.” Zuko replied through gritted teeth, not stopping the thin strand of smoke coming from his mouth this time. “I think we are done talking here. For now.” With that Zuko turned around and walked away.

“That’s right ‘Fire Lord’, run away.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised to see him coming with his army in a few days. Like father like son, after all.”

“If your own nation needs you so then you should have stayed there.”

“Let those Ash Makers learn some humility before they come knocking on our door asking for help.”

Zuko let the hateful comments wash over him, ignoring them even though the turmoil within him grew stronger and stronger with every step he took. He quickly made his way to the wagon, noticing for the first time the sounds of protestors outside the inner walls. Getting out of the city was going to be a hazard. So much for peace negotiations…

Things hadn’t been this bad when he was still working together with Aang. He hated to admit it but the Avatars presence really made a huge difference in weather they believed Zuko or not. He hated the idea that he had become so dependent on the airbender. But Aang had more pressing needs than to be the Fire Lords fulltime advisor and mediator. Zuko couldn’t place more burden upon those small shoulders that already seemed to carry far too much weight… Besides, if Aang choose the new Fire Lords side too often he’d no longer be an independent party or people would say things like that he had control over the Avatar somehow.  
The world turned out to be just as, if not more, complicated than before this new era of peace…

Zuko didn’t get the time to ponder these thoughts for much longer. With a loud creaking he could hear the commotion further up in his escort. He just intended to exit the wagon when the thing got flown into the sky, landing on its back. Zuko groans as he catches his breath and starts to look around to try and find who did this. It didn’t take him long to climb out of the wreckage, but he soon saw that he was outnumbered. Most of his escort had already been unarmed and as he managed to avoid a projectile he realized he was up against a group consisting out of ninja’s and chi-blockers. Those were always such a hassle to deal with…

When one of the chi-blockers attacked him he managed to quickly manoeuvre out of the way, putting distance between them so he could send a large wave of fire their way. The figures wore completely black clothing and a mask in the colours black, purple and silver covered their faces. Zuko didn’t bother asking what they wanted. There were plenty people who wanted to see the Fire Lord dead, no matter the generation that carried that title.  
Two more showed up and attacked him with quick chi-blocking hits. He managed to avoid them though, sliding under an attack here, a kick in his opponents stomach there, a big jump and summersault backwards to get more distance between them. It was when he landed that he felt the pinprick in his right shoulder. A poison dart? He had no time to ponder it, the three opponents quickly attacking again. With a roar he fired three big fireballs in their direction, noticing how each seemed to go off course more than the one before. He did manage to hit one though, the strangled screams and the sickening smell of burned meat filling the air. But for the one he took down two more showed up and he used his hands to stand on to quickly create a big circle of fire with his feet. He lost balance though, having to cut that manoeuvre short. One of his feet ended up encased with earth then. He tried to break free, something he could normally do mindlessly and with hardly any effort, but now he found he had not the strength. His vision began to swim, making it seem like there were twice as many enemies as there probably were. He could feel cold creep up on him and when he looked at his left arm he found it compassed with water that quickly spread to the rest of his body. Zuko tried to burn it away but the fire didn’t seem to listen to his will anymore. He swayed, sent one more blast to one of the enemies that came within range, his vision darkened, his ears started ringing and then unconsciousness found him.

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. This chapter took as long as it did more because of the research I did for it than the actual typing part. I, for one, did not know that after the series (4 years later) the writers published these graphic novels of the last airbender. (Shame on me I know!) So I got lost in reading Zuko's story arc about finding his mother and the other adventures team Avatar still experienced a year after the war. Funny enough the entire assassination attempt part was something I had predicted right! A lot about the colonies is inspiration taken from the graphic novel and although the problem with the taxes and such is my own idea it also got inspired by this youtube video study of world building and the Fire Nation from Hello Future Me. Interested in how the Fire Nation managed to get so powerful? Go check out his channel.  
It will be a bit of a wait to see what will happen with Zuko next. Keith will have his debut chapter next. Remember; the more comments the faster the updates! I hope you all enjoy the story so far! ^.^


	4. Keith

** Chapter 3 **

**Keith**

“I’m sorry, buddy. My days in space are just over…” Lance said. “Besides, I’m needed here. This is where I belong.” He turned away from the person he was speaking to too look at the farm, his niece and nephew playing around and most of the rest of his family working hard.

“So you said last time…” Keith answered disappointed. “But I understand. It’s still a lot more peaceful here than up there.”

“Yeah, but you’re working hard to make it as peaceful as possible for everyone up there right? See? We all got our roles to play and I’ve decided mine is just here.” Lance smiled, but Keith could clearly see that it didn’t reach his eyes. …again…

“Answer me honestly though.” He said. “Are you happy here, Lance?” His rival looked for a little while at him at that and for a moment Keith hoped Lance would answer him truthfully.

“Pff. Of course!” The former bleu paladin replied. “I’m with my family! You know I’ve wanted that for a long time. They are safe, the universe is save, especially with you still around, so of course I’m happy!” Lance grins and Keith felt that familiar ache in his chest at seeing the obvious facade. “You don’t need to worry about me Keith. I’ll be alright.” Lance said on a more serious tone and Keith sighed.

“Alright then. I guess I’ll see you later.” Keith said and after a short hug he turned around. After a few steps he stopped and looked over his shoulder. “Take care of yourself Lance.”

“You too Keith.” Lance replied with a salute.

Keith sighed wistfully as he looked down on a still getting smaller earth from his spaceship as he left the planet behind. He had really hoped, like all other times, that this time Lance would act like his old self again and jump on the opportunity to take him away from his now boring life to go on wild space adventures. Just like the old days… Keith missed the old days, however strange that might sound considering the war that was still raging on back then. He missed being on the Castle of Lions, piloting the Lions, being a team and, in their own way, a family…  
Then again, what did he expect? Once again he is left to be alone, just like all the other times…

Keith shook his head, no time to be all emo again, and looked through the mission reports. There was one about a refugee camp having been under attack that had instantly taken his interest. He quickly looked up the coordinates and set course to the destined space station. No time for regrets or dreams; there were lives to be saved.

Upon arriving at the meteorite Keith could instantly see the damage that was done. A big part of the space rock was blown off and a part of the refugee station was torn away as well, making it impossible to live in. Helmet on, Keith carefully landed his ship not too far from the camp and got out to investigate it and search for survivors. Clearly this happened some Varga’s ago and enemy ships would no longer be nearby.

Coalitions between the Galra and other races had been going badly for months. Keith had done his best to keep the peace between the races, but it had been very difficult. The Galran empire reigned for 10,000 years after all and the crimes committed during that time were not forgotten and most certainly not easily forgiven. A rebel group made up from all kinds of races seemed to pop up all over the universe, haunting the remaining Galrans. With their home planet destroyed so long ago and their main stronghold overthrown or abandoned the remaining Galrans have been spread throughout the universe. Finding them was incredible difficult and those Keith did find were often so defensive that they’d attack, thus condemned as too dangerous by the peace and Voltron coalition which would lead to their arrest. Tensions were also running high between the Galra’s that did try to blend in and other races. Keith had long realized that the universe was far from peaceful yet…

As Keith made his way through the blasted side of the station his heart ached at seeing the handful Galran bodies drifting between the wreckage. He swallowed and made his way past them until he came to a still functional door that kept the air in the rest of the station. It didn’t take long before Keith got it to work and as he stepped in the hallway the readings in the mechanism on his arm said it was breathable so he took his helmet off. The hallway seemed eerily empty, the few lights flickering on and off, as Keith choose a side to proceed his search vehemently hoping that the refugees had found a place to hide.

His trepidation grew though as he found blood traces after rounding some corners. He followed them, the constricting feeling in his chest growing as he noticed that there were no enemy bodies to be found nearby. With each hallway he passed more blood trails joined the one he was following and eventually he came before two big white wooden doors. This had to be the infirmary.  
Keith took a deep breath and pushed the doors open before entering the room that would normally be recognized for its whiteness.

Such was no longer the case.

What Keith saw made his blood run cold and then boiling hot with fury for whomever had done this.  
Men, but especially women and children had been gathered, lined up and shot in this room. The traces of blood on the floor and on the walls indicated that torture had taken place as well. Keith took an unsteady step forward, steeling himself, locking his emotions away, blocking the smell away, the amount of blood, the agonised faces of the dead, parents and children clinging desperately to one another…  
He quickly turned around and made it halfway to the entrance before he emptied his stomach on the floor. Trembling still he leaned back, wiping his mouth, and he forced the frustrated tears away as he noticed the tools gathered in the corner, bloodied and clearly been used for torture. On children! In front of children! In front of their parents! He took a few more unsteady breaths before standing up again to turn around once more. Whomever did this had to pay, had to answer for their crimes. For this war crime, for that’s what this was. No, worse. It was no longer a time of war; these Galrans hadn’t done anyone harm. This, was a massacre.

Once more Keith turned around to take a look at the bodies in the room. He had to find traces, anything that could lead him to the whereabouts of the culprits of this hideous deed. Anything that could point him in the right direction. Seeing a muddy-green arm beneath some bodies closer to the wall he found what he had been looking for. The clothing he could see so far was definitely part of an uniform; the rebel uniform. Carefully he removed the young mother and then a child, barely six he’d guess the poor thing to be, so he could inspect the body beneath it. It was an Puigian. Keith hadn’t been on the first mission that introduced team Voltron to this race, but Lance had told him about them. According to him and Hunk the race was an incredible friendly one… Although, if he remembered correctly, Kolivan had said once that they were among the races that didn’t recognize the Blade of Memora’s hard work on freeing them from the Galran empire.  
He pulled the body over, inspecting the clothes or any other belongings it had with him. The injuries the young rebel had seemed the same as some that were inflicted on the Galran refugees. Seemed not everyone in this rebel group was on board with the torturing and killing of women and children, Galra or not.

On his wrist Keith found a device that probably could tell him more, if it hadn’t been broken. Pitch would probably know a way to fix that. He put the bracelet away to take to her later. Finding nothing else he stood up and decided to take a look around the rest of the station. It was in an old boiler-room that he found cans of oil. Deciding that he couldn’t leave the dead to just rot here he gathered the cans outside the infirmary room. He’d come back later to that. One last swoop around the space-station revealed no signs of any life at all. He did find another dead rebel though, wristband device broken as well. This one did manage to write a word down with his own blood though. Keith copied the foreign symbols of the language. He didn’t recognize the race of the fallen rebel. Another thing he’d have to ask Pitch if the system in his spaceship couldn’t translate it.  
He returned to the site of the massacre to cover the bodies in oil, leave a few full cans there and lead a trail back to the door he had come through. He put on his helmet and set the trail afire before making his way to the exit. As he settled down in his ship he heard the loud explosion and as the fire reflected in the window he remembered the horror he had seen inside. He vowed that no other Galra’s would end up like that. For too long the Voltron coalition had been ignoring the witch-hunt that has been going on. If no-one else was going to do anything, if nobody wanted to go with him on this space-adventure, he would just have to do things the way he’s used to doing them. Alone.

“And then she said; ‘What is a few metal blocks compared to the lives of a dozen people’, can you believe that?! A ‘few metal blocks’ she dared call them! Those robotic marvels could save the lives of thousands of people! I think she’s the one who needs to get her priorities straight here, not me.” Pitch said grumpily while she kept poking at the wristband Keith had given her. After the war she had been helping her brother and father at the main base of the Voltron coalition back on earth. Half a year later though she decided to take the apprenticeship that was offered to her by the Olkari. Ryner specifically had been mentoring her a lot and Keith could see that she was truly In her element here. If one ignored the occasional grumbling about some of the work she had to do outside with the floral wildlife of the planet.

“Pitch? Focus? Any idea how long it’s going to take to fix that thing?” Keith asked, being in a hurry for the longer the delay the bigger the chance that the culprits got away. “I really need to find the guys this thing belonged to.”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t you worry. I’ve got this covered.” Pitch answered, swinging one of her tools at him. “Even fixed there is no guarantee that the answer is in this thing. You know that, right? A broken watch isn’t exactly much to go on.” She said looking up at Keith who was leaning against the desk she was working on.

“I know.” Keith answered. “I do have one other thing. My ship couldn’t translate it. I thought maybe you could figure that one out too?” Feeling rather embarrassed that he had to lean on her knowledge so much and guilty for taking so much of her time, he handed her the noted down symbols he had found.

“Ah, Keith, what would you do without me huh?” Pitch joked but frowned when she saw the symbols. “I… think I’ve seen these before… I could hand them over to Ryner. I’m sure she could figure it out and in the meantime I’ll finish fixing this thing for ya.”

It didn’t take either Pitch or Ryner long to find the answers to the mysteries Keith had presented them with. Like well-oiled machines the two did know where and how to get the information they needed. Keith enjoyed seeing them work together so well although a part of him also felt envious of them. He longed for that teamwork that made every situation seem so much easier to deal with. Watching them only made him miss team Voltron more…

“Keith?” Pitch asked, causing him to come back from his musings. She must have noticed how he distanced himself from his surroundings. She’s always been quick to notice that somehow. How did she, or the others of their former team, know that? Did he do something that gave him away? He was quite sure he didn’t change anything in his stance, didn’t step away, yet they always seemed to know when he mentally did so. “Keith!”

“Yeas, here! Right here.” Keith instantly jumped to attention, as if it had been Allura who had called him out of his ever cycling thoughts. When he sees Pitch grin he scowls though and relaxes his stance again. Yet, just like Lance, her eyes don’t seem to reflect that same mirth.

“I know it’s hard on you…” Pitch said. “Going out there on your own. I’ve heard bits and pieces of what is going on out there and it seems the Galrans still have a long way to go before they are accepted by the other races.”

_That’s an understatement…_ Keith thought while the morbid memories of a few hours ago returned to him shortly but vividly. He still has to get used to this side of Pitch. It’s one of the changes in her character that is a result of being around the Ulkari so much. She also stayed in contact with Lance the most after the war because both resided on earth which probably made her more perceptive of others inner turmoil and pain.

“I just…” Pitch continued. “I hope you have teammates that help you out. We know you Keith. You like to go on your own and try to fix everything by yourself.” She used the tool she was working with to scratch the back of her head, clearly still having trouble expressing herself on such a personal level. Yeah, Keith was not the only one with communication issues. “I’m just trying to say that we, the other paladins, are worried about you.”

“They should spend more time worrying about Lance than me.” Keith defended while looking to the ground and Pitch looked away as well with a sigh.

“Yeah, that’s a case all on its own. But we know where to find him at all times and he’s not doing dangerous or self-destructing things that could get him killed.”

Keith intended to retaliate and assure her he knew what he was doing when Ryner returned. She couldn’t have had a better timing for this would surely have ended in arguing, shouting and him storming off only to realize he had to get back all that he came here for to get.

“I have found what you were looking for.” Ryner said as she walked up to them. “Rather fascinating that you came across this, paladin Keith. This script is a part of a language long thought dead. It was part of a mysterious cult many centuries ago. Not much is written about them although it was said they were part of a movement, it’s not clear which one, but I suspect this is something new. The wording was a bit different, but nevertheless foreboding.”

“Well? What did it say?” Keith asked impatiently. He could tell Pitch was attentively listening and that she wanted to know the answer just as much as him.

“Death Benders.” 

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And end scene. Finding information about the Voltron universe proved to be more difficult than the other two. I also got really stuck about the name of our villain group and I'm still not to sure about it... But we'll see.  
Apologies for the long wait. Life, you know.  
We go back to Draco next. I hope you all enjoy the story so far and please let me know if you do. Takes a lot of time to write this story and only a little to write a comment.


End file.
